Sweet moments
by Sweetpariii
Summary: no summary just look into to know ...


"tum yaha se sidha ghar ja rahe ho.."

" maine kaha na mai bilkul thek hu.. to mai bureao hi jaunga.. and thats final" **.. in adamant tone..**

" thek hai, tumhe bureao jana hai na.. to jao.. par mai tumhare sath kahi nahi jane wala.. bohut shouk haina to thik hai .. jao tum.. **(stressing)** akele"

When the person turned to move .. the other person thought that his trick didn't work.. that's why added further..

" Aur haan, maine Acp Sir ko sab kuch bata diya hai.." **this is it .. the man look back with a great jerk .. anger, fear, shock are some emotion which his pair of eyes were reflecting.. few broken words escaped from his mouth..**

" kya..? tumne Acp sir ko.. sa.. sab kuch bata diya..? **(the other man nodded , he took some fraction of** **seconds to think and then says in smiling tone) **Arey yaar mai to mazak kar raha tha.. mai jaunga na ghar**,( pauses to get some excuse)** mai.. mai.. arey haan .. mai to bus dekh raha tha ki tum mujhe rouk (stop) pate ho ya nahi." **Took a sigh.. **

" achaa to kya pata chala tumhe" **asked him in earnest tone.. watching him keenly too.**

" yahi**, (in sad tone)** ki tum mujhe bohut acche se rouk (stop) lete ho **( whisper )** wo bhi Acp Sir ki Dhamki deke.." which didn't left unheared from other person .. and a victory smile crept on his lips.. he turned his face aside and resting his both hands on his waiston either sides ... smiling broadly.

" Ab tum kyu has rahe ho..? " **fires a question annoyingly..**

Which result in disappearing of that smile.. and says in hurry.. " Mai. **(pointing towards himself , the man** **nodded)** Mai kaha has raha hu**..( averts the topic as.. )** Accha ab ghar chale yeah kahi yeah phir **(teasingly)** apka irada kahi aur jane ka hai.."

The man smile as may the other person agreed to take him bureao.. he got excited.. but suppressed it .. and asked **in confusing tone** "kahi aur ... kahi aur ka kya matlab...?"

Person standing opposite to him smile and a small thought passes inside his mind.. " yeah kabhi nahi sudhrega" **so to tease him he says**.. " Arey wahi jaha tumhe bohut accha lagta hai, **(the man raises his** **eyes that may be now he will go bureao , because thats the only place he likes the most , seeing him happy he added naughtily)** Hospital.." **and laughs a bit ..**

This prank raises the temper of the man .. and the smile works like a fuel in fire.. **he says in anger..** " ghar chale ." saying so he moves towards the Quallis.. which troubles the other person.. who too follows him in hurry.. and some words are too making their way to outside..

" Arey Abhijeet.."

"Arey abhijeet.. rukko to yaar.. mai to mazak kar kar raha tha.."

"Arey yaar abhijeet.. Sunno To"

He stops near Quallis , as till now abhijeet seated inside grabbing the passenger seat.. daya murmurs.. "Aaj to gaye.. kya daya... kya Zarurat thi hospital ka naam lene ki.. ye jante hue bhi ki boss ko hospital ke naam se bhi kitni chirr( irritation) hai" he shook his head and deposit himself inside Quallis's driving seat.. after accelerating, departured from there..

The whole journey went in great silence , and in same silence their reached there final destination.. abhjeet stepped outs and was about to unlock the door , his head spins , to which he hold his head with one hand and with other he hold the handle attached to door.. to prevent himself from collasping.

Just then daya turned and saw abhijeet in awkward situation , so hurries towards him. And hold him tightly.. preventing him from falling... and says panicly...

" abhijeet kya hua..? tum thek ho na..?" to which Abhijeet replied with just a simple nod and taking a pause . further says.. "haan daya , wo bus halka sa chakar... charkar aa gaya tha"

Daya looks towards him in disappointely and unlocks the door with his free hand as from other he is supporting abhijeet. He entered inside the home.

The house was in dark.. sunlight is trying to peep inside .. but the curtain covering the windows resisting them.. dust was also present there.. educating others that the house is deserted from last few days. The furniture was also covered with a white sheet now turned to lil brownish with the efffect of dust.

Both are looking at there home.. which is by now decorated with the art of dust haphazardly. Giving a look of desert. But making the two people annoy. Abhijeet says..

" daya ab kya karenge..?" **making a sad face** "humne to mohan kaka ko chutti ka bola tha wo bhi 1 mahine ki.. par hum to jaldi wapis aa gaye.."

Daya is also troubled that what to do now, as abhijeet is also not so well he needs rest, when something stricks in his mind. He firstly looks at abhijeet who gave him affirmative nod.. and Daya slowly took his hand away, following which he pulled out his cell and dailed a number from his call list. After disconnecting call moves towards abhijeet.. and says..

" abhijeet, mohan kaka aa rahe hai bus 10 minute me, **looking around and added**, tum ek kaam karo tab tak car me hi rest karlo, kyunki yaha koi baithne ki jhaga to dikh nahi rahi "

"Nahi daya, mai thek hu, waise bhi kitne dino baad wapis aaye hai, **scanning all around, **kitna accha lag raha hai **(gazing at daya, who is worried for him)** mai thek hu daya.. pakka" **to his word "pakka" daya smiled sweetly and agreed with him.**

Duo standing near the quallis .. capturing the beauty of nature, and also admirring the kids playing little far in playground.. both are enjoying the different activities which were done by kids., in interval of few minutes daya is looking at daya, confirming that .. is he ok..?

When mohan kaka arrived their.. a man who was in it age of 40s.. simply drressed.. and says..

"Arey beta ji , aap log aa gaye.. aap log to 10 din baad aane wale the na.?" **Love was there in his words.**

"arey Mohan kaka , aap aagay **( joining their hands)** namaste kaka, aap kaise hai.? Aur sorry wo humari **(looking at daya) **wajah se apki chutti cancel ho jagi**(sadly)"** Abhijeet says.. whereas daya also greet him...

Mohan kaka gives a smiles in return.. and also pushed his query up..

"beta ji aap maafi kyu maang rahe.. balki mujhe to bohut accha laga.. aur haan... hum to bilkul thek hai**..(said with sweet smile)** par beta ji, aap ne bataya nahi aap log jaldi kaise aa gaye..? **(looking at** **abhijeet)** aur abhijeet beta aapki tabiyat bhi kuch thek nahi lag rahi.. " **uttered worriedly**.

"arey kaka apko to pata hai na abhijeet kaisa hai.. tabiyat kharab thi inki par bataya nahi.. **(abhijeet tried to stop daya but failed miserably).**. but **.. before he utter more abhijeet stopped him by holding his hand firmly.. and few words escaped out ..**

"arey kaka kuch nahi.. apko to pata hai na**.. (shooting a fiery glance to him) **daya kaisa hai.. isski to aadat hai zara zara si baat par kitni tension lene lagta hai" daya said immediately.. "Mai.. " about to say further.. mohan kaka said smiling..

"ek minute beta ji.. aap log ladiye.. tab tak hum jake ghar ki saaf safai kar dete hai.. aur mai kuch saman bhi le aaya tha.. ye souch ke ki ghar me isss time pe khuch hoga nahi to"

Duo nodded affirmatively.. "thank you so much kaka.. warna hume aaj bhukha hi rahna padhta **(makiing a sad face)** aap jaiye hum wait karte hai.." **daya uttered.**

With this mohan kaka moves inside the home.. and innitiate his house cleaning process.. whereas, our duo again started their quarrel..

"mai choti choti baat par tension lene lagta hu.. yeah tum humesha apni health ko ignore karte rahte ho.."

"daya mai kaha.. kuch bhi to nahi hua tha.. aur tum mujhe bus sunaye ja rahe ho.."

"accha to mai ab tumhe suna raha hu.. haan.."

Continues...

.

.

.

After, about one hour.. mohan kaka allows them too enter..

"beta ji aap log ab ander aa jaiye.. aur thoda arram kar lijiye.. tab tak mai khane ka intezam karta hu.."

Duo smiled and feeling blessed to have him in their life.. its only because of him they are so relaxed inspite of having a hectic schedule. And follows him inside.

While relaxing on couch they are update themselves.. both from news channels and mohan kaka was also helping him in that. Soon mohan kaka done with his kitchen chores.. except chappaties.. which he wanted to serve them fresh and hot.. as it cold outside and also they came after covering a long distance..

"beta ji aap log aa jaiye.. khana ready hai.. "

Now duo moved towards the dinning table.. to grab their lunch.. not only that because they are hungry.. but also because they are missing food prepared by mohan kaka.

Both filled their plates.. as per their appetite , meanwhile, mohan kaka too came with hot chappties.. and served them.. to which daya said, "kaka aap bhi hume join kijiye na.."

"haan kaka.. aap bhi khaiye na humare sath" abhijeet to puts forth his wish.

Mohan kaka was pleased with this.. and considering himself very lucky to have owners like them.. who not only respects him.. but also treat him like a family member.. he replied...

"nahi beta ji , pehle aap log garm garm kha lijiye .. mai baad me kha lunga.." he was about to move when stopped with a call from behind..

" arey kaka, **(naughtily)** pehle aap abhijeet ko bata dijiye aap na aaj kya kya banaya hai.."daya said.

Which result to bewilderness both abhijeet as well as mohan kaka.. while daya continues..

"koi baat nahi kaka mai hi bata deta hu..." and starts..

Abhijeet ye**(pointing towards the bowl filled with daal)** daal hai., ye**(pointing to rice)** chawal, ye **(inticating towards cauliflower)** gobhi ki sabji.. aur ye**.. (cutted by abhijeet's stern tone.. "DAYA"** **because till now abhijeet understood that why daya is doing all this)** arey abhijeet daya nahi.. ye to paneer ki sabji hai"

"Daya tu ab bus kar" abhijeet utterd in anger.. while mohan kaka was just watching.. said.. "beta ji ye sab kya.. ?"

"Arey kaka aap ke abhijeet bete ki taste buds kharab ho chuki hai.. unhe na aaj kal pata hi nahi chalta ki wo kya kha rahe hai.."** said in teasing tone with a ting of anger in it.**

"kaka kuch nahi.. daya to kuch bhi bolta rahta hai.. aap tension mat lijiye kuch nahi hua**..(giving him a** **assurance and shooting his angry glance to daya)** sab thek hai" suddenly mohan kaka rushed inside the kitchen leaving duo behind.. because of his chappati is on stove .. he removed it in hurry.. allas.. its save.. not burned.

"daya ye sab kya hai..?" abhijeet fires a question on him.

"arey boss mai to bus bata raha tha ki kounsi siz kya hai.. taki tumhe koi problem na ho"**replied by daya innocently.**

Abhijeet starts taking his brunch silently .. to which daya too follows it. After ending up.. abhijeet in same silence headed towards his room after thanking mohan kaka.

After a while, daya too follows his trace and moves inside the room.. with medicines strips and a glass of water.

"abhijeet tumhari dawai"**daya said softly but anger was still reflecting from his tone and gestures..**

Abhijeet who was sitting on bed and engrossed in his thoughts.. snaped out from it.. and glance at daya.

"hmm.." and gluped down the medicines.

When daya turned to leave.. stopped with abhijeet's low voice..

"daya wo sacchi mujhe uss time pata hi nahi chala tha.." **said while looking down.**

"**(in anger) **haan to, ye bohut accha excuse hai.. mujhe pata nahi chala**..(imitated like abhijeet)** kaise pata nahi chala tumhe .. haai.. kaise.. **(composing himself)** accha chalo maan liya ki tumhe pata nahi chala.. par ye to pata tha na ki tumhari tabiyat thek nahi thi.. yahi baata dete mujhe.. hum hotel wapis chale jate.. waha uss food corner me to nahi jate na.. aur na hi tumhari ye halat hoti.."

"Daya mai thek hu.. kuch nahi hua mujhe yaar" in convincing tone.

" abhi.. (now) abhi tum thek ho.. lekin uss time kyaa.. ? mai hi janta hu kya biti thi mujhe pe**.. (in teary** **tone)** tumhe uss halat me dekhkar**.. (in angry tone)** but phir bhi tumne mujhe nahi bataya.. wo to accha hus wo waiter aur wo manager aa gaye the waha tumhare washroom me jane ke baad .. nahi to mujhe pata hi nahi chalta.. phir kahi der ho jati to.."**he stopped with a lump in his throat.**

"waiter .. manager" abhijeet asked in earnest tone.

"Haan wo.. jo humara order lekar aaya tha.."

**Flashback**

Duo are in pune enjoying their one month holiday... doing lots of masti, shopping, exploring new places.. and lots of more..

After doing shopping .. both landed at a famous food corner.. it especiality are burgers.. and daya loves burger.. but ignores to have it.. because he is well accquainted with his friend's allergy of potatoes, but abhijeet forced him .. not to dig his wish just because of him.. thats why they are here.. in burger corner.

Duo grabbed the table , taking incharge abhijeet went to the counter for placing order.

"sir , aap Cid officer hai na mumbai se.?" **The manger said happily.** (he was on round when his all attention snatched by our duo.. so he came on counter .. so that he could attend them personally)

"Ji .. par aap hume jante hai" **abhijeet uttered in counfusion.**

"arey sir..? what are u talking..? u peoples are always there in the headlines of news papers.. so how could it possible that we won't recognise u.." **manager replied..**

"Thank you .. but hum to bus apni duty karte hai" **abhijeet said softly.**

"so sir, how much order would u like to place..?.. our burgers are famous in pune.."

"ji , only of one.."

"kyu sir, daya sir nahi khate.. arey aap ek baar try to karwaiye unhe.. wo phir humare yaha ke burgers ki hi demand karenge humesha.. mumbai jane ke baad bhi" proudly said.

"ji .. burger ke to waise bhi wo bohut bade freak hai.. infact .. ye burger ussi ke liye hai.. but yeah mai nahi khata actually.. muhje aalo se allergy hai .. issliye.."

"ohh to ye baat hai sir.. so why don't u try our new variety of burger.. sir isska bhi bohut hi accha response hai.. aap usse try kijiye.. we used black grams paitty in this.. u should try this.."

"Ji thek hai .. aap phir do burgers ka order place kar dijiye.." after paying he moves towards his table.

During their chit chat.. waiter arrived with their respective order.. to which daya shocked.

"boss do burgers .. par tumhe to aalo se allergy hai na.."

"to kya hua..? mai tumhe accompan nahi kar sakta.."

"abhijeet , tum nahi khaoge.. **(standing from seat)** .. chalo yaha se.."

**( holding daya's hand)** "arey daya ruko mai to mazak kar raha tha, ye aallo pattie= burger nahi hai.. balki isme black gram= patty use hui hai.. ab to thek hai na**..(daya nodded)** to phir chal baith aur start kar.. **(dramatic tone) **mujhe to bohut bhuk lagi hai.."

Daya sat again and now duo started to have their burgers.. with their chit chats.. when suddendly.. abhijeet starts feeling uneasy.. and also feeling something wrong.. he rushed towards the washroom .. after informing daya..

"daya wo mai bus abhi aaya washroom se."

"abhijeet tum thek to ho na..?" daya queried him woriedly.

"haan daya .. sab thek hai.. mai bus abhi aaya.. tu yahi ruk.." with this abhijeet.. hurried towards the washroom.

.

.

.

Daya was waiting for him.. its about 15 minutes .. and till now no news of abhijeet.. he is now feeling that something surely wrong with his buddy.. and thinking to check him and was about to move , when stopped with a manager's call.

"excuse me sir.."

Daya turned.. " ji"

Manger first scanned the table where half eaten burgers were lying.. so asked panically "sir, where is abhijeet sir..?"

"ji wo wash room gaye hai.. par aap unke baare me kyu puch rahe hai.. **(keenly watching his expressions)** and aap itne pareshan kyu hai..?"

"sorry sir, but its just a mistake**.. (gazing to waiter angerly.. while daya is now much tensed and worried)** wo aap ka order kissi ke sath interchange ho gaya tha.."

"What...?" is the only what escaped from his mouth. After a pause of few seconds..

"interchange ho gaya tha matlab kya hai apka.. ? haan.. **(reminding of abhijeet)** ohh noo... abhijeet.." he left them and nearly ran to washroom..

After reaching washroom.. he entered inside and what he saw.. was a big shock for him..

"abhijeet was doing blood vomiting.."

"Abhijeet" hurriedly hold abhijeet securely..

Abhijeet after taking a glimpse of his buddy.. looses his conciousness.

**Flashback over**

"tumnhe kya pata ki mujhpe kya biti thi uss time pe.. par tumhe kya.. ? tumhne to uss waiter ko bhi kuch nahi kaha.. **(annoyingly)** aur na hi mujhse kuch kehne ya karne diya.."

"haan to daya .. uss ne jaan buj ke thodi kiya tha.. galti se ho gaya tha yaar.."

"galti se.. huh.. aur agar usssi galti se tumhe kuch ho jata to.. tumhe pata hai.. doctor ne kya kaha tha.. **(in low tone) **ki agar tumhe le janae me der ho jati to**.. (stricking something on his mind)** aur tumne mujhe bataya kyu nahi.. tumhe fever tha.. kuch dino se.."

**(mar gaya look passed by abhijeet)** arey daya .. kuch bhi to nahi tha.. wo bus.. halka sa fever hi to tha.. aur kuch nahi.. **(daya raised his eyebrows.. "accha" )** sacchi yaar **(averting the topic) **accha ab mujhe neend aa rahi hai.. mai to so raha hu, aur tum bhi so jao.. thak gaye hoge.."

Daya nodded and turned to leave..

"tumne sacchi me Acp sir ko bata diya.." abhijeet asked in low tone.

Daya smiled unintentionally lightly on his query.. without turning he said, "nahi.. par agar next time se tumne aisa kiya na.. to mujhse aisa kuch expect mat karna.." and left.

While abhijeet, heaved a sign of relaxment.. "huh waise isme batane ke liye tha hi kya ..? waise chalo accha hai.. Acp sir ki daant se to bach gaya.." smile; and soon drift into sleep.

**Don't have any particular gift for Daya sir.. **

**Wrote this os .. light one.. hope u liked..**

"**may god showers all his blessings on you.. and u got more and more moments to cherish.. love you.."**

**God bless you..**

**Thank you guys..**

**Byee.. tc..**

**Keep smiling.. be happy...**

**Your's Parii...**


End file.
